A believer by force
by Dolly-999
Summary: 2 part fic. Set just after Martha was found after being captured, along with Tash, by mumma rose. Someone's about to have a shocking past exposed. please read and review.


Hey guys, this is a two part fic I started today to keep my imagination running, I haven't written the second part yet, but I will if I get enough reviews from it.

There's a few things you should probably take note of before you start reading though:

It's set just after Martha was found during the time when Martha and Tash got captured by Mumma Rose while they were out in the cottage where Martha and Jack were supposed to be having their honeymoon.

Tash hasn't been found yet, and she doesn't get injected with anything, so the baby's still ok.

Ok I think that's about it so here it is:

_**A believer by force**_

_Chapter number 1. Hidden past_

Martha sat curled up on the couch in the lounge room of the house she shared with Jack, Kim and Rachael. She felt traumatized, only an hour ago she'd been running for her life, away from the caravan her and her best friend Tasha had been locked up in by that psycho Mumma Rose and her followers. "Here you go" Jack whispered, handing her a cup of coffee and sitting down next to her, wrapping one arm around her to make sure she knew that he was there for her, if only he'd been at the honeymoon like he'd promised, then this wouldn't of happened. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" she told him, "I know I'm safe now, but, I'm so worried about Tash, Mumma Rose was saying all this stuff about taking her baby and-".

"Hey, hey, hey, she's going to be ok, right now all you need to do is believe that she's coming back" Jack encouraged her, running his hand up and down the length of her back and kissing her on the cheek.

Martha nodded and looked down at the coffee mug that was cupped in her hands, taking a sip of the warm liquid "Jack".

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for getting cranky on the phone the other day, I know you didn't have any say in having to work".

"It's ok, you still had a right to be angry" he told her, "and when this is all over I'm going to take you somewhere special, just the two of us".

Martha smiled and put the coffee mug down on the table in front of her and rested her head on Jack's shoulder, letting him hold her "I like the sound of that" she whispered.

------------------------------------------------

"What if we don't find her mum?" Robbie asked looking at Beth who was sitting next to him in the waiting room of the police station.

"Robbie please don't talk like that, she's going to be ok" Beth told him, well she hoped it would all be ok, they'd already been through enough before the baby came in the picture, now things were more than just a night mare.

"I hope so, I really hope so".

------------------------------------------------

"Knock, knock" Alf said out loud as he approached to open front door of Jack and Martha's house.

"Granddad" Martha exclaimed looking up, "when did you get back?"

"Yesterday, your Auntie Morag made us stay with her while we were getting over our jet lag".

Martha gave him a hug and made a realization, "wait hang on, we?"

"Well I brought someone back with me that's itching to see you" Alf explained before a familiar face came in the door.

"Mum" Martha squealed racing to give her the biggest hug ever, it had been so long since she'd seen her.

"Hey sweety" Roo exclaimed wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her for a second, she'd always enjoyed her daughters company, every moment with her was precious. "I'm guessing your Jack then?" Roo asked, turning her attention to Jack who had just got up from the couch.

"Yeap, and I'm guessing your Ruth".

"Yeah, you can just call me Roo, but nice to meet you" she said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you too" Jack answered also reaching out his hand to greet her.

"So what's been happening around here while I've been gone then?" Alf smiled, it had been a while since he'd been here, and he knew all to well about how much drama seemed to happen in a short time.

Jack and Martha looked at each other for a second, a look of stress starting to come over them.

"Is something wrong?" Roo asked, slightly worried.

"Maybe you should both sit down" Martha told them, "Lets just say there's been a lot going on since you last called.

------------------------------------------------

"Harper!" Lara called out from the front desk at the station.

"Yeah?"

"I think we've got something" she told him, putting the phone down and walking out from behind the desk to the middle of the room, "I just got a call from someone saying that there's been some rather suspicious people coming and going from a particular house, and they heard cries for help" she explained.

"Well then lets go and check this out" he said grabbing his gun and putting it in the pouch attached to his belt.

------------------------------------------------

"So how long are you staying Mum?" Martha asked after they'd all sat down and put the kettle on.

"I'm not sure yet, probably just a few weeks" she told Martha as a phone started ringing.

"I'll get it" Martha shot out, hopping up in an instant and running over to pick up the phone, "Hello, oh hey Rob, they've found her? That's great, well be there soon, bye" she said putting the phone down, turning around with the biggest smile on her face. "They found Tash" she smiled turning around to Jack that had just gotten up and walked up behind her.

"That's great" Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Martha who was leaning against the edge of the kitchen bench.

"The other part isn't so great though" she told him, her smile slowly turning to a sad puppy dog frown.

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking concerned, but slightly amused by her big eyes and fake sad face.

"Your boss wants you to come back into work, they need everyone out there looking for Mumma Rose" she told him.

"She's still out there?" Alf suddenly interrupted.

Martha looked around and stepped away from her husbands grip, she'd forgotten that her mother and grandfather were still there. "Yeah, she escaped before they could catch her" she said sadly.

"Well at least they found Tasha" Roo said positively when she noticed that everyone else in the room seemed sad like the good news had never been said.

"Yeah I just wish we could be certain that she'd stay safe" Martha answered in a hushed voice.

------------------------------------------------

"Lara?" Jack called out, looking around the abandoned house as he walked through the living room, "Lara?"

"Yeah out the back" she called back.

Jack followed her voice, making his way down the hallway and through the back screen door., "No luck out here ether hey?"

"Nope none at all" she sighed, "well she's probably not stupid enough to come back here anyway".

"Yeah probably not" Jack agreed, sitting down next to her on a small brick wall at the edge of the back concrete veranda. "So do you think we'll find her this time?"

"I don't know, I hope so. If we caught her it'd be-"

"Not if, when" Jack encouraged her, giving her a small smile.

Lara smiled back and nodded slightly, as usual he was right, "Yeah, your right, we will find her".

The area went silent for a minute and Lara leaned forward, trying to think where else Mumma Rose might be, but what they heard next answered all that.

"We have to find her" Mumma Rose's voice could be heard through the house and the sound of the front door being closed echoed from the impact of being slammed.

"We will" another voice said calmly, "the prophecy won't let us down".

Jack and Lara turned to look at each other, both shocked at their luck, "you block the back door and I'll go round the front" Jack whispered as quiet as a mouse, Lara just nodded and moved towards the screen door as Jack crept around the side of the house and stormed though the front door.

"Lara I got her" she could hear him calling two minutes later, she rushed through to the living room where she found Jack holding Mumma Rose down on the floor, stopping her from escaping, who ever had been with her had taken off already and a car racing off could be heard in the distance.

"Let me go!" Mumma Rose screamed, as Lara through a pair of handcuffs to Jack who imediently placed them around her wrists and got up, pulling her by the chain out the front door and to the police car where they through her into the back of the van.

"Well done Jack" Lara smiled sighing with relief as they stepped away from the van and began to relax.

"Hey you did a pretty good job yourself" Jack answered.

"So how about we get back and spread the good news hey?"

"Sounds great".

------------------------------------------------

Jack made his way through the door of the police station, behind him was Lara pulling a handcuffed Mumma Rose, it wasn't every day that this small town had criminals like her being dragged in here, there'd been a few, but not many. The only one's Jack could think of was one or two psycho's that were on killing sprees.

Inside the station's waiting room were friends and family, egar for this whole cult mess to be over, and it was finally, well that's the way it seemed for now, nothing was certain yet, putting people behind bars hadn't always stopped them in the past.

Tasha had been found yesterday, she'd been locked up in chains, with little food, when she was found Mumma Rose was no where to be seen, no one was safe, until now.

"Did you catch her?" Tash shot out as soon as Jack walked in.

"Yeap" he informed her right as Lara managed to get through the door pulling a, not at all happy Mumma Rose behind her. Around the room were Martha, her mum Roo, Robbie, Tasha and Alf.

Lara stopped pulling when they got in the door, the hard part was over, she felt releaved, now she just had to get her into a cell. "So we meet again my child" Mumma Rose said calmly, but this time she wasn't looking at Tasha, she was looking past her to Roo who was standing beside her daughter Martha..

"Mumma Lilly?" Roo let out, feeling a rush of fright come over her.

"Oh my child, don't be scared" Mumma Rose smiled at her, trying to move closer to her, but Lara held onto the chains of the handcuffs tight enough to stop her going anywhere.

"I'm not your child" Roo hissed at her, giving her the evil eye.

"Maybe so, but I believe something else is, something you took off with when you left nineteen years ago".

"No I didn't, I don't have anything of yours" Roo lied.

"Oh, but you see Ruth, I know all. I had a feeling that the prophesy had been filled after you took off, so maybe it did, maybe the search for the chosen one in the last nineteen years wasn't necessary" she said calmly, Lara was now trying to pull Mumma Rose away by her hand cuffs, "you can never escape from the prophesy Ruth, it finds you, there's no way out of it" she managed to get out before being dragged off by Lara. Jack stayed in the room, he'd seen Martha get worried before, so he placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Nineteen years ago? The believers? Mum what's going on?" Martha asked feeling a little uneasy.

"It's a long story" Roo shot out.

"Mum, I want you to be honest with me" Martha started, piecing the time periods together in her head. "Was Brett Macklin really my father?"

Roo took in a deep breath, biting her bottom lip, the past was catching up with her, she felt it all coming, like it was an endless trap that kept going and going, even when it felt like she'd escaped.

"Mum, yes or no, it's a simple question" she repeated, she didn't like this one bit, some how she didn't think she was going to like the answer.

Roo shock her head, "he's not your father, he said so to protect you and me" she explained, feeling herself shiver, "from her".

"Wait..., are you saying that, I'm- I'm-" Martha stumbled on her words.

"The baby that's said to be the future for the believer's, the infant orrical" Roo nodded, not happy that her whole cover up for the last nineteen year had just been exposed, but she didn't feel angry, she felt guilty, her daughter was shattered, she felt like she'd just had her heart ripped out. People always said that when your child goes through pain and suffering, you do too, well Roo was living proof of that right at that second.

Martha didn't know what to say, just like Jack who was standing next to her. Right now she wanted to be angry, her mum had lied to her, even if it was for her own safety, it was a lie, he life was a lie... she was a lie.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
